mvglivefandomcom-20200214-history
List of games played on MVGLive
The following is a complete list of games played on MVGLive, sorted by status. Games played Upcoming * TBA Current * Paper Mario episodes; May 13, 2015 – present Hiatus / Quit * Mario Party 3 episodes; May 1, 2013 – January 14, 2015 * Family Feud (SNES) episodes; May 1, 2013 – May 15, 2013 * Tetrisphere episodes; May 2, 2013 – May 7, 2013 * Pokémon Pinball episodes; May 2, 2013 – May 3, 2013 * Mario Kart 64 episodes; May 3, 2013 – May 7, 2014 * Mario Party 2 episodes; May 7, 2013 – December 25, 2013 * Bakuretsu Muteki Bangaioh episodes; July 27, 2013 – July 28, 2013 * 64 Oozumou episodes; July 27, 2013 – July 28, 2013 * Zombies Ate My Neighbors episodes; October 19, 2013 – October 9, 2014 * Super Mario Bros. Deluxe episode; November 17, 2013 * Win, Lose or Draw episodes; December 11, 2013 – September 24, 2014 * The Binding of Isaac episodes; December 11, 2013 – October 8, 2014 * Chrono Trigger episodes; March 12, 2014 – April 16, 2014 * You Don't Know Jack, Vol. 3 episode; June 18, 2014 * You Don't Know Jack, Vol. 6: The Lost Gold episode; June 18, 2014 * You Don't Know Jack, Vol. 4: The Ride episode; June 25, 2014 * Michael Jackson's Moonwalker episode; August 28, 2014 * Die Hard Trilogy episode; September 3, 2014 * Alien Trilogy episode; September 3, 2014 * A Nightmare on Elm Street (NES) episode; October 1, 2014 * A Nightmare on Elm Street (DOS) episode; October 1, 2014 * Halloween Harry episode; October 1, 2014 * Medievil episode; October 15, 2014 * Happy Wheels episodes; October 18, 2014 – January 7, 2015 * Pepsiman episode; October 18, 2014 * Mr. Domino episode; October 18, 2014 * Bishi Bashi Special episode; October 18, 2014 * Blade episode; October 22, 2014 * Castlevania: Dracula X episode; October 29, 2014 * Five Nights at Freddy's episodes; October 29, 2014 – November 29, 2014 * Atic Atac episode; November 12, 2014 * Pssst episode; November 12, 2014 * Commando (Arcade) episode; November 12, 2014 * Dizzy II episode; November 19, 2014 * Five Nights at Freddy's 2 episode; November 29, 2014 * You Have to Win the Game episode; November 29, 2014 * Out of This World episode; December 3, 2014 * Fibbage episodes; December 20, 2014 – January 18, 2015 * The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth episodes; January 1, 2015 – February 26, 2015 * Drawful episodes; January 2, 2015 * Mario Party Advance episode; January 21, 2015 * Leisure Suit Larry 6: Shape Up Or Slip Out episode; February 18, 2015 * Chameleon Twist episode; February 25, 2015 * Rayman episodes; March 11, 2015 – March 18, 2015 * Mario Adventure episode; March 25, 2015 * San Francisco Rush episode; April 22, 2015 * Cruis'n Velocity episode; April 29, 2015 * 64 Oozumou 2 episode; May 6, 2015 Completed * Gex 64 episodes; May 14, 2013 – May 17, 2013 * Hexen (N64) episodes; July 31, 2013 – August 2, 2013 * Doom II episode; August 9, 2013 * Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? episodes; August 9, 2013 – August 18, 2013 * Castlevania II: Simon's Quest episode; October 16, 2013 * Fester's Quest episode; October 16, 2013 * Wolfchild episode; October 19, 2013 * Postal 2 episodes; January 1, 2014 – January 8, 2014 * Zelda II: The Adventure of Link episodes; April 23, 2014 – April 30, 2014 * Wolfenstein 3D episodes; July 2, 2014 – July 24, 2014 * Final Doom episodes; August 6, 2014 – August 23, 2014 * Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins episode; August 28, 2014 * Ghostbusters (NES) episode; September 24, 2014 * Maniac Mansion episodes; October 9, 2014 – October 15, 2014 * Sabre Wulf (GBA) episodes; November 5, 2014 – November 6, 2014 * EarthBound episodes; December 10, 2014 – January 7, 2015 * Leisure Suit Larry in the Land of the Lounge Lizards episode; January 21, 2015 * Leisure Suit Larry Goes Looking For Love (In Several Wrong Places) episode; January 28, 2015 * Leisure Suit Larry 3: Passionate Patti and the Pursuit of the Pulsating Pectorals episode; February 4, 2015 * Leisure Suit Larry 5: Passionate Patti Does A Little Undercover Work episode; February 11, 2015 * Cruis'n USA episode; April 8, 2015 * Cruis'n World episode; April 15, 2015 * Cruis'n Exotica episode; April 22, 2015 * Nicktoons Racing episode; April 29, 2015 * Mario Kart Super Circuit episode; April 29, 2015 One-Offs * Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels 30, 2013 * Super Mario Bros. 3 30, 2013 * Wolfenstein 3D (SNES) 30, 2013 * Duke Nukem 3D 1, 2013 * Jeopardy! (SNES) 1, 2013 * Super Street Fighter II: The New Challengers 1, 2013 * Diddy Kong Racing 2, 2013 * Mario Golf 2, 2013 * Blackthorne (SNES) 2, 2013 * Bugs Bunny Crazy Castle 2 3, 2013 * The Bugs Bunny Crazy Castle 3 14, 2013 * Jeopardy! (N64) 15, 2013 * Cool Spot 15, 2013 * Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? (GBA) 15, 2013 * Asteroids Hyper 64 27, 2013 * BattleTanx 27, 2013 * Getter Love!! Cho Renai Party Game 27, 2013 * Bio F.R.E.A.K.S. 28, 2013 * Deadly Arts 28, 2013 * Fighters Destiny 28, 2013 * Rakugakids 31, 2013 * Super Smash Bros. 31, 2013 * Ucchannanchan no Honō no Challenger: Denryū Iraira Bō 31, 2013 * Appleseed: Oracle of Prometheus 31, 2013 * The Addams Family: Pugsley's Scavenger Hunt 2, 2013 * Jikkyou Oshaberi Parodius 2, 2013 * Flying Dragon 4, 2013 * Mace: The Dark Age 4, 2013 * Pop'n Twinbee 4, 2013 * S.O.S. 4, 2013 * Kamen Rider SD: Shutsugeki!! Rider Machine 4, 2013 * Comix Zone (GBA) 4, 2013 * Tom & Jerry in Fists of Furry 4, 2013 * Samurai Shodown 13, 2013 * Super Wagan Land 13, 2013 * Destruction Derby 64 18, 2013 * Hydro Thunder 18, 2013 * South Park Rally 18, 2013 * Carmageddon 64 18, 2013 * Bubble Bobble 18, 2013 * Ice Climbers 18, 2013 * The Addams Family (NES) 16, 2013 * The Lawnmower Man 19, 2013 * Nosferatu 19, 2013 * Virtual Boy Wario Land 16, 2013 * Sonic the Hedgehog 20, 2013 * You Don't Know Jack (Win) 20, 2013 * Sonic the Hedgehog 3 29, 2013 * NBA Showdown '94 29, 2013 * Sonic Spinball 30, 2013 * Kirby's Adventure 11, 2013 * Kirby Super Star 21, 2013 * Super Mario Bros. 2 21, 2013 * Ghostbusters II 24, 2013 * Ghostbusters (Genesis) 24, 2013 * New Ghostbusters II 24, 2013 * Punch-Out!! 24, 2013 * Jetpac 5, 2013 * Sabre Wulf 5, 2013 * Commando 12, 2014 * Dizzy: The Ultimate Cartoon Adventure 12, 2014 * The Fantastic Adventures of Dizzy (NES) 12, 2014 * Jet Set Willy 19, 2014 * Alien 8 19, 2014 * Lunar Jetman 26, 2014 * Cookie 26, 2014 * Skool Daze 26, 2014 * Pentagram 26, 2014 * Lie Swatter 18, 2015 * Presentable Liberty 8, 2015 Demos * Euro Demo 62 6, 2014 * Euro Demo 71 3, 2014 * Station Demo Disc 4 6, 2014 * Station Demo Disc 7 6, 2014 * Station Demo Disc 8 6, 2014 * Euro Demo 66 6, 2014 * Euro Demo 72 6, 2014 * Official PlayStation Magazine Demo Disc 01 4, 2015 * PlayStation Demo Disc: Shock Your System! 4, 2015 * Namco's Cool Games Free Stuff Demo 4, 2015 * Interactive Sampler Pack: Volume 3 4, 2015 * PlayStation Underground: Volume 1, Issue 1 4, 2015 Special Episodes * The Top 20 Moments of 2014 31, 2014